


The Range

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Second Date, Target Practice, firearms, gun range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: Alex takes Sierra on their second date.





	The Range

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if i had an actress picked for Sierra. Stunt woman Bernadette Couture is pretty much what I was imagining.

Alex stood behind Sierra, her body pressed against the brunette. Her arms were outstretched in front, holding Sierra’s hands in her own.

“Now just squeeze the trigger,” Alex instructed. Her voice muffled from the ear protection.

POW! The sharp report of Alex’s custom Sig Sauer 9mm rang out in the outdoor shooting range. The bullet struck the outer edge of the black center of the target.

Sierra gasped. “I did it! I hit the target!” Granted the target was only ten yards away.

Alex took the firearm, pulled the magazine, and emptied the chamber. “Congratulations,” she smiled at Sierra who was now grinning from ear to ear.

“That was exhilarating!”

“You ready to shoot a round by yourself?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know, I kinda like you standing behind me like that.”

Alex didn’t know how anyone could make it sexy to flirt with full ear and eye protection on; but Sierra was certainly making it happen.

“Ahem,” Alex was flummoxed. “I was just trying to make you comfortable.”

“Alex Danvers, are you blushing?” Sierra teased.

“I think you’re ready,” Alex changed the subject. “Go ahead and reload the magazine and take a shot on your own.”

Sierra exhaled a short breath. “Okay,” she mumbled under her breath. Remembering the lessons that Alex had spent an hour teaching her, she approached the bench and picked up the magazine. She loaded the bullet Alex had ejected from the barrel, then slid the magazine in the firearm until it clicked. She exhaled once again—not realizing she’d been holding her breath.

“You’re doing great,” Alex said. “Just make sure you keep that barrel pointed down range after you load the first round.”

Sierra worked the action and loaded the round into the chamber. She squared up and took aim, then moved her finger from the guard to the trigger. She had no way of knowing, but this pistol was equipped with one of the most sensitive, easiest to pull triggers available for a firearm. This of course, made it easier to shoot and easier to hit your target.

POW! The shot hit the outer ring of the target. Further from the bullseye than when Alex was helping her, but still on the paper.

Sierra released the magazine and ejected the bullet in the chamber and set it all down on the bench. “Ahh! I hit the target all by myself!”

“See, you don’t need me standing behind you,” Alex smiled.

“Maybe not,” Sierra said, “but I’m not going to complain if you stand behind me and help me with my aim.”

“You’re flinching a little,” Alex said. She wasn’t opposed to standing behind Sierra and pressing against her; but this wasn’t about that. This was about taking Sierra to do something she’d never done before and hopefully giving her as good a second date as she’d had on their first. “Just remember, squeeze the trigger. You aren’t ‘pullin’ it.”

Sierra nodded. She put the bullet back in the magazine and the magazine back in the pistol. She worked the action and readied herself for another round.

POW! The first shot hit the outer 7 ring.

POW! The second shot hit a little closer, but still in the white.

POW! POW! POW! Three successive shots all over the target, two making it into the black.

“Weapons down,” came a voice over the loudspeaker. She ejected the magazine and then the bullet from the chamber, just like Alex had taught her. Then laid the pistol on the bench beside them. After all shooters in the gallery emptied their firearms and laid them on the bench, the voice over the loudspeaker echoed, “You are free to go down range.”

Alex took off her ear protection and Sierra followed suit.

“That was amazing!” Sierra said. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed her. Alex tensed at the sudden and very public display. Then, as she realized this was everything she wanted right here, right now; she let her whole body relax and pulled Sierra into her.

“Remind me to bring you to the range more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other works in the Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fandoms. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
